Peace Project: SBurb Start
by D.C. Sally
Summary: World Peace - a goal that remains ever evasive to the countries of our world. However, an idea has emerged which might make this possible! Eight countries begin the game of SBurb, each with the thought of world peace in their hearts. A Hetalia cast in a Homestuck setting, using the contemporary story telling of Homestuck.
*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Homestuck, or the characters in this chapter. The plot is mine.*****

* * *

The day was October 24th. Preparations had been made, all for the sake of this peaceful project. Around the world, eight entities settled to start the beginning of something extraordinary.

\- **americanHero** began pestering **japaneseOtaku** -

 **AH:** JAPANNNNNNN!

 **JO:** America-san, greetings.

 **JO:** What gives me the preasure of this preasant surprise?

 **AH:** JAPAN IM JUST SO EXCITED!

 **JO:** Ah, this is about this "game", correct?

 **AH:** YESSSSS!

 **JO:** Amercia-San, as arways you are the energetic one.

 **AH:** its just im s about this game

 **JO:** We shourd probabry discuss more about this.

 **JO:** After arr, you just announced this so suddenry at a meeting.

 **JO:** From what I remember before this, you got the game from your arien friend.

 **JO:** It was carred "Suburb", correct?

 **AH:** SBurb

 **AH:** yea tony sent it to me

 **AH:** he found it from some intergalactic thing and said he thought about how cool it would be to play

 **AH:** i was all for it but we had to transform it into earth technology

 **AH:** and it too e

 **AH:** but then told me something something really cool that i jus to tell you guys

 **JO:** Was it not that this game was known for achieving pranet peace?

 **AH:** EXACTLY!

 **AH:** i was planning on playing it with just me and tony

 **AH:** maybe you if you wanted

 **AH:** but when i heard this thing about planet peace

 **AH:** i was like YEAH WE SHOULD DO IT!

 **AH:** so i told all of you guys about this at the meeting

 **AH:** and you dudes got so mad that i was mentioning games

 **AH:** but then i said this would help

 **AH:** THEN YOU CAME IN FOR THE RESCUE!

 **JO:** Werr, it may didn't seem to hurt trying.

 **JO:** After arr, the game wourd encourage team work between us countries.

 **JO:** And today is the date we decided to pray it.

 **JO:** I remember, America-san.

 **JO:** Courd you terr me more about this game?

 **AH:** OKAYYY!

 **AH:** i got real little from what else tony researched

 **AH:** for some reason the planets that played it didnt say much after starting

 **AH:** but most say its about peace and unity

 **AH:** anyways the name is SBurb

 **AH:** and its a multiplayer interactive game

 **AH:** basically all the players connect to each other until we complete the circuit

 **AH:** we get to do all this cool stuff

 **AH:** and the few that kept explaining kept going deeper into it

 **AH:** but they all stop at this moment called "entering"

 **JO:** Entering?

 **AH:** yea they all say its necessary

 **AH:** then also say something about mediums

 **AH:** they mention i t

 **AH:** maybe something about shirts or shoes sizes?

 **AH:** anyways if we get into any trouble tony is at my place

 **AH:** hell be helping out

 **AH:** kind of disappointed he cant play

 **JO:** Why is that?

 **AH:** says the game can only be played within the same species

 **AH:** weird huh

 **JO:** Quite. I am sorry for putting down his expectations.

 **AH:** nah hes cool with it

 **AH:** OH I REMEMBER WHY I STARTED PESTERING YOU!

 **AH:** japan tony said the game would take a long while if we only worked one by one around the circuit

 **AH:** so he suggested a mo-bust double reaper ground!

 **JO:** ... I'm sorry, America-San, but I don't think I'm forrowing.

 **AH:** i was like that too when he told me

 **AH:** but its like a way to make the game go faster

 **CA:** It's called a möbius double reach around.

 **JO:** America-san, who is this?!

 **AH:** haha its just tony

 **AH:** dude dont jump out of nowhere like that you scared japan

 **JO:** Ah, no, I'm fine. Just a rittre startred.

 **JO:** America-san, I thought this program onry arrowed communication between two peopre?

 **AH:** yea its kinda weird but tony said we had to use this program

 **AH:** but hes the one who helped me develop it so i can see that he found some ways around

 **AH:** anyways whats up dude

 **CA:** I said that the fastest way is using a möbius double reach around.

 **CA:** You go into two groups and connect within the groups.

 **CA:** You then connect the groups to each other.

 **CA:** Here's a picture of the connecting.

A picture is displayed, portraying two groups. To the left, a diagram shows three names in a row with arrows going from one to another: the Ninja, the Wimp, and the Musclehead. To the right, another diagram displays five countries going downward, connected by arrows: the Hero, the Limey, the Frog, the Old, and the Creep. An addition arrow is placed from the Hero to the Ninja and from the Musclehead to the Creep.

 **AH:** woah dude thanks

 **AH:** that makes explaining a lot simpler

 **AH:** its weird not hearing you swear

 **CA:** I made a deal with Lithuania not to use impolite language.

 **AH:** yea dude i was there

 **AH:** but dont try to abduct him again

 **AH:** hes been avoiding my house cuz of you

 **AH:** hey japan ya still there

 **JO:** Hai, I am.

 **JO:** I'm just observing your friend's...

 **JO** : Terminorogy.

 **JO:** Arigato, Tony.

 **CA:** Ok, ninja.

 **AH:** haha so back to what i was saying

 **AH:** you can see the groups right?

 **JO:** Hai, it seems Itary, Germany, and I wirr be in one group whire you and the rest of the you wirr be in the other group.

 **AH:** yup thats right

 **AH:** but there needs to be leaders in both groups cuz ill have my hands full with these guys

 **AH:** so i was hoping...

 **JO:** Hai, it wourd be a preasure being the reader of the other group.

 **AH:** COOL!

 **AH:** so i was thinking about making team names

 **JO:** It rooks rike we can just carr them the Axis and the Arries.

 **AH:** i guess thats easier

 **AH:** i was thinking about calling mine the hero team

 **AH:** but that works too

 **AH:** everyone should already have their game disks

 **JO:** Hai, I'm sure we arr have them.

 **AH:** HAHAHA THE HERO IS ALWAYS READY

 **AH:** my game disks are right here :D

 **JO:** Ah, America-san.

 **AH:** yeah whats up japan?

 **JO:** I have... A strong feering about this game.

 **JO:** Armost a premonition.

 **AH:** huh?

 **JO:** ...

 **AH:** japan you alright dude?

 **JO** **:** Never mind, the feering has passed.

 **AH:** hahaha your so weird sometimes

 **JO:** I guess so.

 **AH:** ALRIGHT THEN!

 **AH:** NO TURNING BACK!

 **AH:** ARE YOU READY JAPAN?!

 **JO:** Hai, I am.

 **AH:** SO LETS UNIFY THE WORLD!

These are the words that started it all. With this said, they commenced a long session they wish they had never began.

They pressed their hands together, fingertips touching ever so delicately. The clock turned. He rose. Their hand reached into a large bookcase, removing a book marked "Diary." They peeled away the cover, examining it in silence, before cradling it under their arm as another hand reached into a pocket, retrieving a phone of sorts, texting two simple messages.

 _They began.  
_

 _Get to work.  
_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Major thanks to Black Blood of the Red Rose for being the beta for this chapter and helping me with story lining! I apologize for the lack of activity on the other fanfictions. They are in the process of being made in between my studies for AP Tests and so on and so forth. Thank you again for reading and please leave reviews on how you feel about this new writing styles. Your support is majorly appreciated!**

 **Edit: It has come to my attention that there are questions about the typing style. It will be referred to in later chapters but this is considered a "typing quirk." This is a prevalent part of Homestuck that I carried over to this story. In addition, they will only type in this way. Their speech patterns will not include this.**


End file.
